07 July 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-07-07 ;Comments *Peel mentions it is 54 days before his birthday and says 54 was also his locker number at prep school. *Peel plays an experimental track from Lee Ranaldo and then tries to play another one from the artist, which he plays for a few seconds. *Peel plays Tanzanian music from Salim Abdullah with the Cuban Marimba Band. *Peel mentions talking to the Pig about his son William taking his first alto-saxophone lesson. Sessions *Renegade Soundwave #1. Recorded: 1987-06-02. Broadcast: 22 June 1987 *Ivor Cutler #16. Recorded: 1987-06-09. Broadcast: 15 June 1987 Tracklisting *Dead Kennedys: California Über Alles (LP - Give Me Convenience Or Give Me Death) Alternative Tentacles *Ivor Cutler: The Clever Night Doctor (session) *Kool Rock Jay: Check It Out (Vocal) (shared 12" with D.J. Slice - Check It Out / Slice It Up) Erika *Smiths: Meat Is Murder (Live) (v/a LP - Animal Liberation) Wax Trax! *Politicians: Car Crash (LP - Meat) Glitterhouse *Renegade Soundwave: How To Be Hard (session) *Ivor Cutler: Me And My Kid Brother (session) *James Taylor Quartet: Mission Impossible (LP - Mission Impossible) Re-elect The President :(JP: '... and after Mission Impossible, Impossible Mission') *Alien Sex Fiend: The Impossible Mission (7") Anagram *Davy D Featuring Hurricane: Get Busy (We Ain't New To This) (LP - Davy's Ride) Def Jam *Bad Dress Sense: Never Mine (12" - Goodbye... It Was Fun) Vinyl Solution *Renegade Soundwave: Blue-Eyed Boy (session) *Little Twitch: Talking Twitch (7") Jah All Mighty *Ivor Cutler: The Shapely Balloon (session) *Sonic Youth: Beauty Lies In The Eye (LP - Sister) SST *Lee Ranaldo: The Resolution (12" - From Here To Eternity) Blast First *Ivor Cutler: A Wag At The Flicks (session) *Sperm Wails: Old Rockers (7" flexi-disc - Grim / Stroke) Spurt *Roxanne Shante: Have A Nice Day (12") Cold Chillin' *Two Helens: Silver & Gold (7") Sharko 2 *Lightnin' Hopkins: Back Door Friend (LP - Move On Out) Charly R&B *Renegade Soundwave: Kray Twins (session) *Beat Poets: Killer Bee Honey (12" - Glasgow, Howard, Missouri) 53rd & 3rd *Ivor Cutler: The Perambulating Scottish Collander (session) *Perfect Disaster: The Night Belongs To Charlie (12" - Hey Hey Hey) Glass *Salim Abdullah with Cuban Marimba Band: Wanawake Wa Tanzania (v/a LP - The Tanzania Sound) Original Music *St. Christopher: Remember Me To Her (flexi-disc - Summer 1987) Veston *Renegade Soundwave: Traitor (session) :(JP: 'I was just talking to the Pig on the telephone and our William had his first saxophone lesson today, the alto-sax which he liked enormously, so that boy could get a session out of us yet you know. These are the Rolling Stones, there was a very good reason over the weekend why I was going to play this record, but I'be entirely forgotten what it was, but I should play it anyway, because I want to hear it myself') *Rolling Stones: Off The Hook (LP - No. 2) Decca *Ivor Cutler: The Aggressive Onion-Vendor (session) *Talulah Gosh: My Boy Says (v/a LP - Lets Try Another Ideal Guest House) Shelter File ;Name *020A-B2476XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 *020A-B2476XXXXXXX-0101M0.mp3 ;Length *1:02:17 *0:55:32 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B2476/1) Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library